


They really are trying to kill me, aren't they ?

by FelixMaroussia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Ships It, Fluff, I don't think there'll be smut, Jimmy in glasses, Librarian Castiel, Librarian Jimmy, Multi, No idea where this fic is going, Stressed Jimmy, Tags to be added, Twincest, if there is, it's not d/s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixMaroussia/pseuds/FelixMaroussia
Summary: As Dean caters for his local library, he cannot stop watching the owners, because surely, they were trying to kill him ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if there is any mistake, typo, and accuracy. English isn't my first language.
> 
>  
> 
> I thought there wasn't enough Deanjimstiel fluff, so I took the matter in my own hands. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.

Dean wasn't dumb. I mean, he had his moments, but he wasn't blind, and this right now ? He wondered how no one else noticed.

Dean’s usual job was as a bartender at the Harvelle’s, but tonight, his best friend Benny was down with a cold, and needed someone to cater for him and his Cajun restaurant at a local event.  
As it happened, some philanthropist just gave the town library a ridiculous amount of money and the twins librarians used it to add a movie section. For the evening of the opening, the owners threw a little cocktail party, and said owners were driving Dean to madness.  
No content of being the hottest pair of identical twins Dean ever dare to fantasise about, they also kept shooting longing glances at each other, and did I mention the unnecessary touching every time they happened to be at less than an arm length away from each other ?  
Dean witnessed Saturday flirtings that was less obvious than what was happening tonight. And damn if Dean didn't spend the evening breathing hard just thinking about what they’d get up to behind closed doors.

“What do you think you’re doing ?!”

Dean shot his eyes up. One of these evil angels - his rumpled dark suit, grim expression and stern glasses indicated James Novak - was standing nearby, losing patience over one of the waitresses.

“I'm pouring Champagne, sir…” the poor girl tried to defend herself.  
“You have to fill the flute up to the line, not under, not above, you useless…”

Dean decided it was time for an intervention.

“Mr. Novak ?”

James interrupted himself mid sentence to turn his anger towards the caterer. 

“I totally get that you're nervous and all, but yelling at pretty girl isn't the best for public relations, you know?”

The girl beamed as the man scowled.

“Maybe you should go and find your brother while I handle the matter?”

James stared at him with a disgruntled expression behind his glasses. As if on cue, the trenchcoated, bed haired twin (Castiel) appeared out of nowhere.

“Is there something wrong, here ?” he asked with a tiny concerned frown.

James immediately relaxed and Dean repressed a smirk. Instead, he answered.

“I think the whole ordeal is stressing your brother out a bit, Mr. Novak. But don't worry, I can take over with the waiters, just go enjoy your evening, you two !”

Castiel gave him a happy little head tilt.

“Jimmy does tend to suffer from short temper when under pressure,” he commented while placing the palm of his hand on a guilty looking James’ bicep. “Thank you for looking out for him, Mr. Lafitte.”

Dean laughed at the confusion.

“Nah, Lafitte's too sick to be of service tonight, I am his trusted substitute, Dean Winchester.”

His introduction was greeted with a gummy grin from Castiel and a bit shier one from his brother. Dean suddenly felt too hot under his waistcoat. Again. Why did they _have_ to stand so close to each other?

“Well, Dean, we’ll make sure to repay you for this.”

With that on last, cryptic statement, they just turned and got back to their guests, just a few touches away from holding hands ?

They did want to kill him with sexual frustration.

_*_*_

Two weeks later, Dean had recovered from his encounter with the twins (if you ignored the occasional steamy shower session, mind you), and he managed to go on with his life.  
Until his nerdy little - monstrously tall - brother found himself too busy with school work to go get ‘this very important book’ from the library. And armed with his best puppy dog eyes, he convinced his brother to go get it for him. Of course, he didn't have to know that a double pair of baby blues waiting for him there was another incentive.  
Dean did not want to think about them too much, because he knew how fast he could build himself up. So no straying thoughts today, Winchester!  
Any pep talk proved to be useless when he spotted a nest of dark hair behind the counter.

“Heya Mr. Novak !” he dared, not quite sure which of the twin he was, yet.

The man’s eyes got up and illuminated with recognition as he took him in. The twin greeted him with a nose scrunching smile.

“Dean, how can I help you ?”

The voice indicated James. So did the glasses he just put on his nose. This pair seemed more casual, and his overall behaviour seemed to be way more laid back than the first time they met.

“My baby brother needs some boring textbook, and I was trusted with the errands, for some reasons.”

He extended his arm, the paper annotated with the book’s reference stuck between two fingers. James seized it, not even bothering to try and avoid Dean’s fingers in the process. May be excessive touching was just a family thing, not a… twincest ? Thing ? Ah ! Who was he kidding! Of course it was.

“I'm going to go and retrieve it for you. Feel free to wander meanwhile.”

Dean watched him go - okay, he ogled his ass - and took on his suggestion. Soon enough, he was in the brand new movie section.  
Of course you could find anything on streaming nowadays, but seeing all those DVD jackets aligned in perfect, neat rows gave Dean a warm feeling of 'home’. So what if he was an old school boy ? He liked his cars classic, and his movies on a disk. So sue him.  
He was admiring Harrison Ford on the Indiana Jones movies covers when someone almost ran into him.

“Sorry, si… Dean ?”

Dean smiled as he took in Castiel's figure, still wearing his apparently well-loved trenchcoat.

“Can I help you with something?” the librarian ask, all professional.

Obviously, his deep growly voice and endearing squint made Dean want to give an entirely unprofessional answer, but he managed to avoid that particular disaster at the last minute.

“Your brother is fetching a book for me. Meanwhile I'm just browsing your new collection.”

Castiel nodded, visibly keen on feeding the conversation.

“I should probably do the same. Jimmy always says I lack movie education. I am more of a bookworm myself but Jimmy enjoys the big screen.”

Dean did absolutely not miss the profound affection and tenderness in Castiel's voice each time he pronounced his brother's name.

“Take the movie you’re holding, for example. I’ve never seen it.”

Dean felt his blood leave his face, and maybe he silently stared at the librarian in silence for a bit too long, but dude, _Indiana Jones_ ? Seriously?  
James chose that moment to find them.

“Is everything alright ?” he asked when assessing the awkwardness in the air.  
“James, we cannot like this, he hasn't see Indiana Jones ! Harrison Ford, man…”

While seemed willing to morph with the shelves behind him, James' expression went from surprised, to amused, to daring.

“Please, Dean, call me Jimmy. And absolutely, two versus one, Cassie can't say no anymore, right Brother?”

Castiel looked resigned so Jimmy went on.

“Friday night, our place. I make burgers, you bring dessert ?”

How could Dean refuse ?

He’d just have to ask - beg - Jo to cover his shift.

She owed him one, anyway.

And he had a date with two gorgeous specimen.


End file.
